Moana White and the Seven Heroes
Gabbyabi10's Movie Spoof of 1937 Disney film, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Cast * Snow White - Moana * Prince Florian - Maui (Moana) * Queen Grimhilde - Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) * Witch Grimhilde - Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Doc - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Grumpy - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Happy - Donkey (Shrek) * Sleepy - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) * Bashful - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Sneezy - Iago (Aladdin) * Dopey - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * The Magic Mirror - Balto * Humbert the Huntsman - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Prince Florian's Horse - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Raven - Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Vultures - Cloak and Dagger (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Category:Universal Pictures Scenes # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 2 Vanessa and Balto # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 3 Moana Meets Maui ("I'm Wishing/One Song") # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 4 Vanessa's Dark Demand # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 5 In the Woods/Moana Runs Away # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 6 Moana's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 7 Moana Discovers a Cottage # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 9 Meet the Heroes ("Heigh-Ho") # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 10 Moana Explores Upstairs # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 13 The Heroes Discover Moana # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 14 Moana Meets the Heroes # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Heroes Washing Song") # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 17 Deceived/Vanessa Disguised Herself # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 18 "The Heroes' Yodel Song (The Silly Song") # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 20 Bedtime in the Heroes Cottage # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 21 Midna's Evil Plan # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 22 The Heroes Leave For Work # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 23 Moana Meets Midna # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 24 A Race Against Time # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 25 Moana's Death and Funeral # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # Moana White and the Seven Heroes Part 27 End Credits Movie Used Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used * Moana * The Little Mermaid * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Parappa the Rapper 2 * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Zootopia * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Balto * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) * The Lion Guard * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Gallery Moana as Snow White Maui as Prince Florian Vanessa as Queen Grimhilde Midna as Witch Grimhilde Guru Ant as Doc Shere Khan as Grumpy Donkey as Happy Po the Panda as Sleepy Nick Wilde as Bashful Iago as Sneezy Roo as Dopey Balto as the Magic Mirror Roger Radcliffe as Humbert the Huntsman Pumbaa as Prince Florian's Horse Undertow as the Raven Cloak and Dagger as the Vultures Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Gabbyabi10